DESCRIPTION: The baculovirus core will provide assistance in the baculovirus expression system for use in generating large amounts of recombinant proteins. These will be particularly valuable for the aims of Project 1 and 4 for over expression of California encephalitis proteins and herpes simplex viral receptors.